scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Ice Demon
Mystery Log Entry #8 Dear Mystery Log It all started on a vacation to the winter wonderland known as Snowy Mountain, and me and the whole gang were staying at the Snowy Mountain Chalet for a whole weekend of skiing. And Fred planned it all himself, quite impressive. However, our happy moods soon changed when we got a look at our place of residence for the whole trip. It looked like a perfect place for haunting, but Daphne would have none of it. As she asked 'what could be so scary about a ski vacation', I thought to myself, 'ask a question like that and you might get an unpleasant answer'. And I had a bad feeling that that answer would be coming for us, just like the cold wind on the mountain side. As soon as we came up to the front door, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. The reason being, the doorbell, when Fred rung it, sounded like the Funeral March! With a doorbell like that, I'm surprised it's still a functioning ski resort chalet instead of a mortuary. The door opened and out came a pretty creepy couple of people, one of which sounded like Dr. Frankenstein's assistant Igor, called The Morgansons, to greet and welcome us in. In fact, they wanted to have us as guests for dinner. And boy did they go all out with the food, even though their unique decor screamed Addams Family. But as soon as we sat down to eat, the doorbell rang again, and it was a fellow named Mr. Peterson. Turns out that Mr. Peterson wanted to buy the property we were on in order to build a shopping mall, which sounded like a dream come true for Daphne. But the Morgansons would NOT have it. So Mr. Peterson stormed out, saying something about a creature called The Ice Demon. Mr. Morganson told us that the Ice Demon was just a story Mr. Peterson told them to make them sell. After dinner, we headed for our rooms. But I couldn't sleep for a bit, because I was thinking about that Ice Demon I heard about and how Mr. Peterson made up or heard that story. Soon, I, and Shaggy and Scooby, heard some noises. I went to investigate and saw Shaggy and Scooby running from something, that something being a creature made of ice and freezing anything in his path just to get to them. I thought, 'I know I'm not dreaming, so that must be the Ice Demon I heard about'. I went to go get the gang, but they too heard the noises of that walking ice cube. I told the gang that I saw him freeze a few things and that I didn't want to be one of them, so, thanks to Velma, we sent him on a ride down the laundry chute. So we decided to get to the bottom of this by questioning The Morgansons. They revealed that they haven't had any customers since that monster showed up, which was a few months ago, their snow-making equipment disappeared around that same time. So, we made this case a Scooby-Doo Detective Agency priority, which we would investigate the next morning. After breakfast, we saw a park ranger called Mr. Forester who came by to offer the Morgansons to sell their land so it could become a park. That made TWO people who wanted to buy the property, which means I had two suspects for who could be behind the Ice Demon: Mr. Peterson and Mr. Forester. But he then revealed something, there was an old mine nearby, and it was probably filled with gold! A perfect motive if Mr. Forester was the Ice Demon. However, one Jinkies later, we had our first clue of the mystery: a map that led to the mine! However, it was torn at the end, been that way for years according to Mr. Forester. We then decided to visit that old mine, cause I had a hunch that if either Peterson or Forester knew about that mine and wanted to look for gold inside, we might also find some snow-making equipment. But as we hiked up, running out of breath along the way due to the altitude, we ended up running for our lives from an avalanche! But we ended up being saved by Scooby. And just our luck, we ended up at the entrance of the mine! After sorting out our light problem, thanks to Daphne's glow in the dark nail polish, we found a secret door after Scooby bumped into a mine cart. We then searched the room, becuase it looked and felt like someone was recently there. We found another clue in there, too! The missing piece of Mr. Forester's map, which made him more suspicious in my mind. Scooby soon found another clue, and scared us half to death with it, and it was none other than the whole Ice Demon costume! Well, now we had the costume but were missing the man under it. So was it Mr. Forester like I suspected, or was it Mr. Peterson? See if you can guess, dear reader. But boy did we change our minds about the monster being a fake and the costume we found being the only one because we soon met that walking ice cube again! But before we could leave the mine, he froze the exit, trapping us! And wouldn't you know it, he froze us in place! But thanks to Velma and Scooby enacting get-away plan 62, aka the spring manuver, we got loose, well, except for Scooby's paws. After a long chase that really warmed us up, especially me, we finally escaped from that mine. Next thing we know, we met Mr. Peterson again, carrying a whole bunch of stuff under his arm, including a pick axe. He claimed he was out there working, but I reminded him that the Morgansons own the land. But Mr. Peterson told us that the bank is going to get their land since their mortagage is due. But me and Freddie knew we had this mystery all wrapped up, so we headed back to the chalet to tell the Morgansons. I presented them our suspects: Mr. Peterson, who had been trying to get them to sell and who claimed was working AND who informed us about the bank closing in on the Moransons' land, and Mr. Forester, whose missing map piece we found in the mine, along with an Ice Demon costume and who also wanted to buy the land. But Freddy thought it was Red Herring, again. But he was wrong, again. Velma then deduced who our demon was, and had a plan to catch him. Part 1 of the plan was to lure out the suspect by claiming we found a bag of diamonds. It worked, and old freeze face fell for it. Once he followed Scooby and the bait inside, we started Part 2. By using a giant heat lamp, we attempted to melt the Ice Demon. Given what you already read, can you guess who the Ice Demon is? Go over the clues and see. Clue #1: The motive. Both primary suspects wanted to buy the land from the Morgansons so they could convert the land for their desires. Clue #2: The map. If Mr. Forester was the culprit, the map he had was purposfully torn. Clue #3: The missing equipment. Whoever the demon was, he had to have been the one who stole the Morgansons' snow-making equipment for the freezing capabilities of the costume. Can you guess who it is? Well, we soon found out after we chased him to the ranger station. That's when we cought our culprit, Mr. Forester. How did we know? Because he was still wearing the feet of his Ice Demon costume, meaning that the one we found inside the mine was just a spare, and he claimed that he saw the monster pass through. But the feet said otherwise. He tried to escape, but Scooby use the snow-making equipment Mr. Forester stole for his costume to freeze him in place. We explained to the Morgansons and the police when they arrived that Mr. Forester's "missing" piece of the mine map showed that the mine is much deeper than it appeared. And the geological formations of the mine and the whole area were perfect for diamonds to form, not gold. And so, thanks to the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, the Morgansons were able to pay the bank back and keep their home. Mr. Peterson, though furious, told the Morgansons that they were lucky those diamonds could pay back the bank since there was little snow on the ground for the area to be called a ski resort. But Velma told him we had a snow storm coming, and boy was she right! Scooby and I decided to have some fun, so we grabbed our sled and snowboard, respectively, and hit the powder! (That means hit the snow) And another mystery was put on ice. Category:Blog posts